A Foxy Lover's Day
by Alrye
Summary: Naruto wants to tell his crush something and Sasuke wants nothing more than to tell his beloved fox he loves him. SasruNaru, Yaoi, Lemon, PWP; No like no read, hinted other pairings!


1Hello once again and HAPPY LOVER'S DAY!!!!

Neji: Gaa-kun... -purrs seductively in his ear- I'm a bad little neko, punish me...

Gaara: -Snarls back lustfully as he attacks Neji's throat-

Umm... Shinseki? Never mind... Anyway this just popped into my head and I figured you all would like to read it!!!

Warning: No lemonade this time, so it may be a little poorly written, Lemon, Yaoi, and bondage!!!!

Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned this we all know what would happen!!! -Yaoi fans in background cheering and holding up random banners-

Enjoy!!

It was another beautiful day in Konoha; the sun was shining brightly in the sky as the villagers went about setting up for Valentine's Day. One person in particular was the village's resident demon, Uzumaki Naruto, the nine-tailed fox. He was standing in his kitchen making special chocolates for all his friends.

As he poured a dark minted chocolate into special molding trays before putting them into the freezer, he thought to himself about his plans, 'Okay once I get his gift done, I can deliver the others... I hope this year will be the year I tell him...'

He hummed to himself a cheesy scene played in his head: him telling his crush how he felt as said person tells him the same and kisses him.

'But what if he doesn't like me back...NO!! You are Uzumaki Naruto!! You can't back out nor can you give up!! If he doesn't love me back then I'll--I'll commit suicide by eating caramel and vanilla ice cream!!!'

He slumped a bit as he sighed; his white little ears drooping as his tails fell limply behind him. He finished wrapping the gifts up in the respectful colors (in his opinion anyway) of all his friends before tying the small bags around the necks of hand made stuffed animals that represented his friends. Once he had them done and he carefully placed his crush's chocolates in a box and tied it around the neck of a Chinese dragon. He smiled at his work and grabbed his bathing supplies and his outfit for the night and left to the onsen...

Meanwhile somewhere in town, a small group of shinobi gathered in a dark room and was talking about their plans. One shinobi was a demon, much like Naruto, but with one tail instead of nine, with bright red hair and lime green eyes. He stood against the wall as his lover was leaning over the table in the middle looking at the plans that they had.

"Are you sure that he had said him?" the red asked as his tail swished back and forth against the floor, "Are you sure he said the Kyuubi, Inuzuka? I doubt it very much he would tell you such secrets willingly."

"He did, I had slipped that truth powder the hag made into his sake." Said the dog like boy as his white dog, no longer a tiny thing but a huge dog, barked in agreement. "See even Akamaru agrees with me."

The others sighed, if what he said was true then they had to set up fast for this to work. The brunette leaning over the table nodded to another brunette who had just walked into the room.

"Shino, did you get them?" asked the dog lover as the Shino walked up to him and kissed him lightly as he se the file down.

"These are the lists of all the blond, blue-eyed shinobi that match his description and a few promising photos I have found under his bed of the one he wants." He said tossing the file onto the table. "Neji, I think it would be wise if you allow Gaara to handle this situation..."

Neji nodded his head as his lover pushed off the wall and left in a small spiral of sand. Neji sighed and looked at the others. "Let's hope we are doing the right thing, what if--" Kiba slapping him in the back of the head cut him off.

"Baka, I know for a fact that he was telling the truth otherwise Akamaru would pissed on him if he was lying about his feelings toward him and besides, it was majorly obvious with the way he gets protective him and pissed with anyone who says or tries to hurt him."

Neji glared for a moment before he sighed and said, "You're right, it's just I don't want either of them to get hurt if we are wrong." They all nodded in agreement as they got ready to begin their plans...

Naruto sighed as he got into the bathhouse stalls to change, he had to out run a few of his crush's fans, they were all pissed for some reason, maybe because Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He was in the process of removing his clothes when he felt an intense presence behind him. He turned on heel faster then most would have thought he could muster.

"Wha–Oh Gaara-kun!? You scared me!" He breathed a sigh of relief as the other demon just nuzzled hi cheek and purred. Naruto nuzzled back and purred as well, turned around and was about to get undressed when Gaara hit a pressure point in the back of his neck, knocking him out. "Gomen nasai, Naruto..." He picked him up with his things and vanished...

"This is fucking ridiculous..." seethed Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's top Anbu captain and one of many candidates chosen to be Hokage. He hated Valentine's Day with such a passion for many logical, in his opinion, reasons.

1) He had gone out the night before with Kiba to a bar and was up almost all night talking to him about this dreaded day. After a about an hour he went blank and when he could finally remember things he was home with Kiba helping him into his house.

2) He was rudely awakened by his former sensei, who had somehow gotten into his bedroom to tell him that the Hokage wished to see him and was poking fun at him for his morning wood.

3) After trying to kill Kakashi, showering, having a small breakfast, and getting ready for the day, he opened his door to have a tsunami of his useless and disturbing Valentine's gifts, from his fangirls and a few boys, not only flood his house, but also crush him in the process.

4) After freeing himself and burning the gifts, said fans stalking him all over the village until he hid in the local Starbucks. 'Thank Kami, for the caramel vanilla bean phrap!' He thought as he left the café.

5) When he finally got to the Hokage's office, he was greeted with an evilly smiling Tsunade who told him he had a mission that very day. And his mission was to escort some royal bitch they had the guts to call a princess.

6) After a three hour trip from Konoha to the empire to some spa in southern Fire country, Sasuke had just about had enough of enemy shinobi, bandits and the princess trying to kill him or rape him.

7) After safely bringing the princess back home, he was on his way home, wanting nothing more than to take a hot bath and a nice nap, but he was ambushed by a group of odd shinobi called the Moya Triad, a vein bulged in his forehead before he let out an inhuman roar and beat them into a bloody mess.

8) The second he set foot in Konoha, his fans were once again on his trail, but this time the Queen bees were here. They refused to let go of him until he promised to go to the Valentine's Day dance.

9) After he got free of the rabid animals he walked into Tsunade's office, forgetting to knock as he did so and was greeted with the sight of the Hokage and her husband in a promising position. He gave a scream as she let loose her temper on him and her husband... After repairing the office Sasuke reported to her and left before she could kill him.

10) After leaving the Hokage's office he look high and low for his little kitsune, but no one not even shinobi had seen Naruto at all and it was starting to worry him.

And 11) He was tired, but he had his bath at the very least, and here he was sitting at the party with everyone else, praying that Naruto would be he so he could at least try and tell him how he felt.

He sat on a small sofa, with Sakura, the pink haired slu–teammate of his and her better half, Ino, were clinging to his arms. They were rambling on about how much they love him, how they wish to he his girlfriend and basically bickering about one of them being the better one suited to bare Uchiha babies. He was getting really annoyed when Hinata, Neji's younger cousin, came up to the three and kissed Sasuke, with a stage kiss, on the lips. "Happy Valentine's day, lover." She purred sexily as Sasuke couldn't help but blush and wonder if Hinata was always like that as for his two fans they both let him go to go cry somewhere.

"Thank you, Hinata, you better go find Tenten before she tries to castrate me..." She smiled as said brunette popped up behind him and put a stuffed Chinese Dragon and a letter. "The plushie is from Naruto, but the strange thing is no one saw him come in and deliver the dolls, but some faceless clone wearing Naruto's old genin jumpsuit told me to give you this." Hinata's smile fell as Sasuke tore open the letter and frowned at what it said.

"Hello...

You will find him there...

Good-bye..."

Sasuke looked at it completely confused before a little voice in the back of his head told him that whoever wrote this had Naruto and wherever there was he had to go there to find his Naruto. "Hinata, Tenten, thanks…" He vanished in a cloud of smoke as the two girls looked at each other confusedly before smirking and latching onto each other in a make-out session…

Sasuke ran all over Konoha, looking in all of Naruto's hiding spots and his dens, his favorite hangouts and his apartment, but no sign of the blond anywhere. "Where could he be? There's only one other place to look." He ran from Hokage Mountain and all the way home. He kicked his front door open and hurried up the stairs and down the hall on his left. He came to a stop at the door to his left next to the huge window and opened the door. What met his eyes made blood come pouring out of his nose in a massive waterfall that would have killed any normal human being, but this is Sasuke.

Naruto was laying flat on his stomach as a vibrator was buzzing around in his tight little ass, his hands were handcuffed together with leather handcuff, leather belts were holding his arms behind his back so his forearms were resting against the small of his back above his tails, a ball gag was keeping him from talking and screaming, a satin blindfold was tied over his eyes, a leather collar with a fox charm on it was tightly secured to his neck with a leash made of red heart shaped chain rested next him and as he rolled onto his side he could see a cock ring was on his erection.

"Mmmph!!" He snapped out of his trance as the blond cried and ran to the bed, careful not to sit on any of his tails and removed the ball gag as the blonde took the moment to bite his hand hard. "OW!!!" Naruto flinched at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Sa-Sa-ah-suke?" He managed, his body still racked with pleasure from the vibrator in his hinny. "Sa-su-ke… unh… tak-take it out… pl-please!" He whined helplessly rolling onto his stomach again, rubbing against the bed to further satisfy his needs.

"Naruto, who did this to you? Who touched you?" Sasuke demanded as he tore the blindfold off of the blonde's eyes to see him. "Who was it; how could they know that I want- I wanted you?" He asked, a blush gracing his pale face.

"Nmmph!!" Naruto bit back a moan, rolling onto his back, and tried to form a clear sentence with the toy still moving around his insides. "Do-Don't kn-know… Was-was g-go-going t-to ba-bathe a-at onsen…Ga-Gaara…I-I-I sa-saw him be-before w-waking u-up… Heeereeeee!!! Nyaaah!!! Kami-sama I want to cum!!" He had climaxed, but since the cock ring was still in place he couldn't and it began to hurt.

Sasuke looked pissed that whomever it was that had dared to touch his kitsune was going to die, but hearing the loud cry made him snap out of his musings and he wiped a tear away from those beautiful blue eyes. "Shh, koi…" He whispered into the sensitive fox ear as he took the cock ring in his hand and carefully slid it off of the blonde and squeezed his sac as Naruto moaned his name while small streams of silvery-white milk splattered his stomach.

"Sa-Sa-suke!" The raven smirked as he kissed the poor fox and pulled the toy out of him slowly before putting two fingers in to stretch him more. "Shh, koi… This will be all over soon, I promise you will like this…" He purred as the fox mewled helplessly and thrust down, his body going into a heat session from just having Sasuke talking to him and only two fingers. "Sa-suke… m-ma-mate… Na-Naru-to?" He gasped out as Sasuke nodded his head and said in his ear, "Aishiteru imas, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Just as those words left Sasuke's lips the grandfather clock in the family room chimed midnight on the dot. Naruto mewled as he thrust down on the fingers, already hard again as Sasuke reached under his pillow to grab the bottle of lube. He kissed the blonde as he coated himself with the lube before removing his fingers, Naruto growling at him for doing so, and setting the blonde up no his knees with his pillows under his hips to keep him up at that angle as he took off his shirt and pants, he wasn't wearing anything underneath his clothes.

"Naruto… this may hurt, but I promise this will get a lot better soon… Are you ready?" The fox jut wiggled hit bottom, his tails swaying teasingly in front of his face as he slowly pushed in, careful not to hurt his mate too much. A slight smile graced Sasuke's features as he started a slow pace, but that didn't last long as Naruto started to push back trying to get him to move faster so he obliged.

Finding Naruto's prostate he began to thrust harder and harder and faster and faster into it each time causing Naruto to scream in ecstasy. His vision started to blur at the pain pleasure he was feeling and bursts of color exploded behind his eyelids. Sasuke grunted and groaned as Naruto's hole squeezed and clenched around his cock. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto," he ground out between thrusts as he let go of Naruto's slender hips and leaned his weight on his arms so he was panting in the fox's ear. Naruto couldn't take it anymore the pressure was getting too great and Sasuke's balls slapping against his ass cheeks with each pump was bring him to the edge each time his prostate was hit. Sasuke knowing Naruto was close and he wanted to give him the maximum pleasure he took one of his hands and wrapped them around Naruto's member and pumped viscously. The stimulation was too much for him and in seconds Naruto spilt his seed all over Sasuke's hand. "SASUKE!!!"

Naruto slumped a bit as Sasuke reached his peak with Naruto squeezing him so tight that he emptied himself into him as Naruto's hole contracted milking every ounce out of him. "Naruto. Koi!"

Sasuke slowly slid himself out and rolled off of Naruto to his side facing upwards. Both boys were breathing so heavily both thinking of what they just shared together. Sasuke looked over at his little lover, who looked so cute spent and flushed from their activities. His hair clung to his face from all the sweating they'd done yet just looking at him laying there naked made him want to start up all over again. Especially when a bead of sweat would happen to roll into one of the many contours of his bronze muscled skin.

Slowly Naruto turned his face towards Sasuke and looked at him with something shinning in his eyes. "You just called me your koi, do you mean it," he whispered. Sasuke lightly stroked an ear and purred softly, "With every fiber of my being and every inch of my soul…" He untied the blond and pulled him to his chest, Naruto curled up and nuzzled his chest before falling asleep in his mate's arms.

Out side the room window several shinobi sat along the tree branches stuffing tissue up their nose. "Gaara, let's go make man babies!" Neji said as his lover nodded in agreement. "Shino, let's go to that store you wanted to check out!!" Kiba cried in a hushed voice. "Kyuki, I want another baby." Came the soft seductive voice of Naruto's older sister Alrye as she stopped recording, the only one not suffering a nosebleed. "Blackmail bitches!!" She squealed, a little too loudly as Sasuke shot up and threw 50 chihoris out the window at them.

And DONE!!! I hope you all enjoyed this and you know the deal!! REVIEW!!

Happy lover's day people!!


End file.
